


Lost in Bonerland

by BlueDblue62



Category: Hermitcraft
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Humiliation kink, M/M, Oral Sex, Teasing, hels says mean thing makes ex dick go up, sexual banter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:22:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28334574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueDblue62/pseuds/BlueDblue62
Summary: evil x gets lost in hels' bonerland
Relationships: evilxisuma/helsknight, exhels
Comments: 7
Kudos: 48





	Lost in Bonerland

**Author's Note:**

> hey ariel i hope u are doing alright, here is some boys being boys this one goes out to you   
> hit it DJ make the club bounce *the DJ starts reading out this fic on a microphone to the entire dance floor*

"You have been such an insufferable  _ brat _ all day today. More than usual." Hels snapped, Evil X simply smiling at him cheekily. 

"I've got no idea what you're talking about. I-" Hels cut him off with a hand over his mouth, his eyes blazing. He wasn't angry, not truly; sure, Evil X's constant backtalk and sass was annoying, but any anger he showed for the other was mostly played up. It was worth it to watch the way the taller man's knees went weak when Hels fixed him with a smoldering glare, like he already knew what he was in for. Perhaps Evil X had wanted this all along.

Hels' hand moved to the back of Evil X's neck, holding him steady as he stepped into his partner's personal space, not yet breaking eye contact. Evil X stared back eagerly, eyes sparkling with barely restrained excitement and arousal.

"You know exactly what you're doing. You've been trying to get a reaction out of me all day. Well," Hels wrapped his hand around Evil X's neck briefly, putting pressure right beneath his jaw. Evil X swallowed hard under his fingers, not making any move to pry the hand away. "Here's your reaction. Is this what you want?"

Evil X licked his lips and gave a small nod of consent, relaxing when the hand left his throat and landed on his shoulder instead.

Hels leaned in, lips brushing Evil X's ear. "So… You won't have a problem getting on your knees for me, right?" He asked, however his tone left no room for argument. Evil X smirked, and they both knew he was going to argue anyway.

"What if I say no?" He grinned, the narrowing of Hels' eyes his only warning before a hand had twisted into his hair just tight enough to sting, yanking his head downward roughly. His knees were forced to bend with the awkward angle to compensate with the few inches of height difference. 

"Apologies if I made it sound like you have a choice." Hels said sarcastically, his glare holding more weight now that their eyes were level with each other. "Now,  _ kneel."  _ He gave Evil X's hair a sharp tug for emphasis. Evil X flinched and bit his lip to hold back any noise that might slip out, but didn't back down yet, looking smug. 

"Make me." He challenged through his teeth, leaning in so their noses were almost touching. Hels gave no more warning before laying a forceful hand on Evil X's shoulder, pushing down hard. Evil X's surprised gasp and following whimper as he was manhandled into a kneeling position was like music to Hels' ears, the hand in his hair now keeping him down. Hels towered over him now, looking down condescendingly at the man at his feet. 

"You're such a bitch, Evil X. Letting me overpower you so easily. It almost seems like you  _ enjoy _ submitting to me." Hels goaded, leaning against the wall behind him for support. "Well? Get to it, whore." Hels looked down at Evil X, arms crossed and an eyebrow raised expectantly. 

"Don't rush me, or I'll bite."

"You bite me and I'm throwing you straight into a lava lake." Hels muttered, while Evil X just chuckled under his breath at their equally empty threats. Evil X's eyes slipped closed and his mouth opened, leaning in enough to put his mouth over the slight bulge in Hel's dark pants. He wasn't fully hard yet, but Evil X was determined to fix that. 

He mouthed at the fabric slowly, taking his sweet time. He let out a low moan, opening his eyes again to look up at Hels, giving the man his best bedroom eyes. Hels stared, unimpressed, the only sign that he was affected at all being the light blush across his nose and cheeks. 

"You'd better pick up the pace before I get bored, now." He reached down and put a hand on Evil X's head, not pushing him down yet but simply warning him that he could escalate this if he wanted. Evil X didn't reply verbally, teasing his tongue along the outline of Hels' cock through his pants. It twitched with arousal under his tongue, making him smirk at the small victory. Evil X then leant back, looking up and making sure he had Hels' attention, licking his lips slowly and watching as Hels' eyes followed the motion of his tongue. He moved his hand from Hels' thigh to his crotch, kneading the now slightly damp fabric under his palm. Hels hardened even more under his hand, letting a soft groan slip out as a sign for Evil X to keep going. Evil X unbuckled Hels' belt, the metallic clink of it making the both of them shudder in anticipation.

Evil X leaned in again with no hesitation, latching his mouth to where the head of Hels' dick was beneath the thin fabric of his boxers and suckling softly, his hand rubbing at the outline of his shaft. The groan that Hels let out was louder this time, clenching his teeth to hold back his noises.

"You always take forever to get my dick out." Hels complained to divert attention from the noise that had escaped, fingers playing with Evil X's hair. Evil X pulled away to speak, pressing his cheek against Hels' cock. 

"If you were to just whip it out and get it over with you would still be complaining." Evil X scoffed, pulling Hels' boxers down just far enough to release his cock. Evil X mouthed at the base of Hels' dick, slowly dragging his tongue up the underside of his shaft. Hels kept his face set in a neutral expression with some difficulty.

"So we're just going to be here all day, then? I could be doing better things than watching you give a subpar blowjob." Hels retaliates, watching Evil X's smirk fall.

"Oh, I'll show you subpar." Evil X growled, keeping eye contact with Hels while placing his mouth over his cock, his lips sliding over the heated skin with no resistance. Hels was entranced, the way Evil X's lips stretched wide to take his cock and the drool that ran down the man's chin and his shaft was all so obscene. He let an appreciative moan escape, Evil X giving a responding hum and making pleasant vibrations tingle across his dick. Evil X pulled off to lick at the head, any precum that had beaded at the tip getting lapped up by his hot tongue. He pressed a soft kiss on tip, the action surprisingly intimate, before Evil X was diving back down for more, bobbing his head and sucking Hels' cock like he was a starving man. 

Hels let his head tilt backwards and rest against the wall, eyes closed as he enjoyed the feeling. His hand in Evil X's hair let up a bit, scratching his fingernails against his scalp instead. Evil X moaned around his cock again, Hels' hips thrusting up into the heat of his mouth in response. He heard Evil X gag, feeling him pull away and take a breath. He cracked one eye open, silently checking if the other was alright.

Evil X didn't say a word of complaint, simply licking his lips and leaning in again once he had recovered. He cast a glance up at Hels, making eye contact with the other man. 

"Come on, use me. I know you want to." He said in a low voice, opening his mouth invitingly.

Hels moaned in response, not wasting a second to get both hands on Evil X's head, gripping his platinum hair tightly. Evil X was already moaning before Hels had even started to move, starting by forcefully pulling Evil X down on his dick while thrusting upward, driving his length into the other man's throat. Evil X's gag had Hels' cock twitching, repeating the motion a few more times as his pleasure mounted. The feeling of Evil X's throat fluttering and constricting around his cock was one thing, but the soft gags and wet noises that were made every time his hips met Evil X's lips just turned him on more.

"Shit, Evil X. I'm gonna cum. You want a taste?" He asked breathlessly, slowing his movements for a moment to watch for Evil X's response. He caught a subtle nod from the other, getting the go ahead. He held Evil X's hair tight in one hand to keep him still, his other hand grasping the base of his erection and pressing down, dragging it against Evil X's tongue and forcing his mouth open wide as he pulled away. 

"Good boy… good little whore, taking me so well." Hels praised, rubbing his cock over Evil X's tongue for a moment before fully pulling away, jerking himself quickly while using his free hand to keep Evil X's mouth open. Hels' moan was high and breathy when he came, the white liquid shooting onto Evil X's tongue, a puddle quickly forming in the middle of the pink muscle.

"Look at me. Don't swallow yet." He kept his grip firm on Evil X's jaw, tilting his head up to look at his face, his cheeks red and his bangs sticking to his forehead with sweat. Hels groaned appreciatively, pushing Evil X's mouth closed. "Okay. You can swallow now. Such a pretty boy." He praised. "You look much better like this. Cum is a good look on you." Hels cooed, brushing his thumb across Evil X's red, wet lips, wiping up the mess of his own saliva he had dribbling down his chin. He pressed his thumb against the corner of Evil X's mouth until he opened his lips, pushing the mess back where it came from. Evil X growled softly, closing his jaw enough for his sharp teeth to scrape against Hels' thumb as a warning. 

"You don't scare me, you know." Hels retracted his thumb anyway, releasing his grip of Evil X altogether and leaning back to give him space. Evil X finally swallowed then, letting out a satisfied moan and licking his lips to show off for Hels. He stood up and leaned into Hels' space, bracing his hands on Hels' chest.

"Next time I'll spit your cum right back into your mouth." He threatened, kissing Hels softly before stepping back again.

Hels was too distracted at Evil X's voice to reply. His already deep voice was now even deeper, rough and scratchy from the abuse he took to his throat, and it made Hels want to be inside the man again more than anything, his dick giving a valiant twitch at the thought. He was brought out of his thoughts as Evil X began to speak again after clearing his throat which did little to help his raspy voice. 

"Are you satisfied, then? I've got other things to do, and I'd like to do them if we're done here." Evil X said matter-of-factly, making a show of dusting off his pants and turning to leave. Hels grabbed one of his wrists before he could go anywhere, pulling him forward and holding him close. Hels had Evil X pressed up against the wall he had been leaning against moments before, a knee between Evil X's legs and a hand on either side of his shoulders keeping him from escaping.

"You and I both know you don't have anything better to do than stay here and let me use you however I want," Hels growled possessively, leaning in and scraping his teeth against Evil X's neck, drawing a whimper from his throat. "And I'm nowhere near done with you." Hels gripped Evil X's chin, just tight enough to keep his head steady to look him in the eyes. "I'll fuck you until you can't speak if that's what it takes. Wreck you until you can't even remember your own name. How does that sound?" 

A needy whine fell from red, abused lips.

" _ Please. _ "

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if this sucks the beginning and end is kind of abrupt but it sat in my wips for like 3 months it was time for me to let go and stop being a perfectionist about it   
> not my best work but it exists and you have already read it so pogchamo i guess  
> this sucks but its as good as its gonna get i hope to create better works soon


End file.
